A Promise
by Stormie Rose
Summary: "You with the pink hair." Sakura Haruno grips the amulet around her neck then looks up, a fierce determination in her eyes, "I want to fulfill my promise to my brother. I will not be weak!"
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A Promise

Enjoy guys!

 _Standard disclaimer applies_

(Normal POV)

The sounds of screams echoed throughout the Ame Compound. Little Sakura woke up as her brother came in drenched in a red liquid, "Nee-san! What's going on?" her brother picks her up, "Sakura we have to leave." Sakura holds onto her brother and her teddy bear. "Nagato!" Nagato turns and with one palm sends the attacking ninja flying then he performs a transportation jutsu.

 _ **[The woods]**_

Nagato stumbles and the two roll into a clearing, "Sakura. We have to split up now." Sakura's jade eyes start to brim with tears, "Nagato-kun?" Nagato drags his body towards his sister blood dripping from his mouth, he gives her his amulet holding her one last time. Nagato hums a gentle lullaby, "Remember always conceal your wings. And never let anyone call you weak. Grow strong." Nagato leaves and Sakura was left alone. Freezing cold in the snow, Sakura's black and red dragon wings wrapped around her as her ultimate summoning appeared. Ryuko, the two headed dragon curled around her, "Sun?" the female head of the dragon nudges her husband, "Yes Selene?" Sun's deep voice was in harmony to his wife's, "She's going to be alone for a while isn't she?" Sun smiles at Selene, "Leaf nin are coming. Anbu it seems. Sakura will be safe." Selene nudges Sakura awake, "Sakura my dear. Your wings need to be hidden." Sakura uses a genjutsu so strong no Sharingan or Byuakugan could see through. Sakura's wings were gone and she immediately felt cold as Selene and Sun disappeared returning back to being a tattoo on her body. A panther was on her back, a King cobra on her right and left arm, and a two headed dragon on her neck all the way down her sides to her feet. Sakura looked up at the Anbu that appeared, "Hello lil one?" Sakura stumbles then collapses at his feet, "Kakashi who is that?" Kakashi picks up the young kunochi holding her closely, "I don't know, we better take her back to Konoha. The Hokage might know her, or at least who her clan is."

 **End**

 _ **Hope you guys liked. Sorry it was short but I was bored.**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Team and The Love

A Promise

 _Next chapter!_

 _Deidara: 16_

 _Sakura: 13_

 _Nagato: 21_

 _Konan: 20_

 _Itachi: 18_

 _Kisame: 19_

 _Kakashi: 23_

 _Naruto: 12_

 _Sasuke: 13_

 _Standard disclaimer applies_

 _(Normal POV)_

[With Nagato a few years later]

Konan walks up to her childhood friend, "Nagato you've been staring out the window for an hour." Nagato hums in response, "I know you miss-"Nagato turns and glares at Konan with his rinnegan activated, "Do not mention her name. She's better off with that Anbu than with us and you know it." Konan sighs and touches his arm, "Then why do you continue to have Itachi watch her. You know you want to see her, so why don't you?" Nagato huffs, "She's my sister. She can't grow stronger if I'm around." Konan was about to counter when the door opens, "Tobi-chan is here with Deidara-sempai." Deidara starts hitting poor toby, "You're so annoying yeah!" Konan glowers at the two but Nagato waves her off, "Deidara you have a mission. Watch over Sakura until Itachi finishes gathering information." Deidara nods and then transports himself to Konoha leaving the Akatsuki members alone with Tobi.

[With Sakura]

Sakura ran away from her attacker, "Come back here!" She took a quick turn and disappeared into an alley. She bumps into a teenager knocking them both down. He grunts, "Hey watch where you're going yeah?" Sakura quickly scrambles to her feet bowing, "Gomensai uh?" He grunts and stands up, "Deidara." Sakura smiles, "Gomensai Deidara-sama." He chuckles but he was cut off when a whole gang of girls come up to them, "How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura huffs, "I don't want Uchiha bastard! You can have him!" The girls cower back in fear, knowing how dangerous she was angry but Ino didn't care, "He is not a bastard! You're crazy if you don't like him." Deidara cuts in at that moment, "Sakura-chan come on." He takes Sakura's hand into his own, walking away with the beautiful 13 year old Sakura.

{Few minutes later}

Sakura smiles at Deidara, "Your weasel-kun's friend right?" Deidara smiles, "Yeah Itachi had to leave." Sakura sits next to Deidara and he wraps his arm around her as Ino and her gang come in trailing after Sasuke Uchiha. Ino notices Sakura and glares. Sakura started to glare back when the restaurant owner laid her and Deidara's bowls of ramen in front of them. Sakura said grace then began to eat her ramen slowly, Deidara noticed her tattoos and chuckles, "Those are some nice tattoos S-a-k-u-r-a." Sakura blushes darkly and lets her long hair cover her neck since she always wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a red tank over that, her pants were long and her shoes were black boots. Her hair was framed gorgeously around her heart shaped face, "Thank you Deidara-kun." Deidara's face now turned a light pink, "Kun?" She smiles and looks at him, "You are special to me just like Weasel-kun." Deidara frowns at that comment but quickly replaces it with a smile then they both continue their meal, neither noticing the looks they were receiving from the younger Uchiha.

{Next Year right after receiving teams}

Kakashi smiled at his adopted daughter and watched as she sat further away from the two boys, "Okay you with the blonde hair." Naruto smiles, "My name is Naruto Uzimaki, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are waiting three minutes for ramen and Sasuke, my hobbies are training and ramen, and my dream is to be Hokage!" Sasuke smirks as he was called next, "I like and dislike a lot of things, and my hobbies are training and growing stronger. My dream well more of an ambition is to avenge my clan and to restore it." Kakashi points at Sakura who was looking down at her amulet, "You with the pink hair." Sakura hums, "My likes are Weasel-kun and dei dei-kun, my dislikes are annoying avengers and fan girls. My hobbies are training. My dream?" Sakura grips her amulet and looks up her eyes shining with fierce determination, "Is to fulfill my promise to my brother! I will not be weak!" Kakashi smiled at her then stood up, "Well that's it, tomorrow you have a test. I recommend not eating breakfast." Sakura smiled and stood up picking up a white rabbit then walked off. No one else noticed that the rabbit was made out of clay.

{Few hours later}

Sakura panted as she faced Kisame, "Tired already pinky?" Sakura smirked, "You wish fish sticks." Sakura quickly did some hand signs that Itachi couldn't even keep up with, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." A large fire dragon appeared and went straight after Kisame soon a wind and a water dragon were right behind, Sakura smirked then a rock dragon came at Kisame from behind, "Okay I give up cherry." Sakura smiled and jumped up onto her best friend Deidara. Deidara blushed as Sakura snuggled her face into his neck, a common thing for her to do when she was tired. Deidara then shifted her so she was bridal style knowing she was already asleep. With upmost care he ran them back to her personal apartment.

{Few minutes later}

Sakura whined when Deidara tried to escape her grip on him. She opened one of her captivating jade eyes, "Stay please." Deidara smiled and laid next to her but put enough space between them. Sakura however wouldn't take that and rolled over so she was snuggled into his side. Deidara sighed and wrapped an arm around her, but as he fell asleep next to her, he finally decided. Sakura is his.

END

 _ **Stormie Rose: Hope you liked it. Sakura won't be weak in this story because she's badass! Her only interest is Deidara-kun**_

 _ **Deidara: Really? I finally get Cherry?!**_

 _ **Stormie Rose: Shhh Dei-dei or you won't get any action**_

 _ **Itachi: (smirks and shoves the pink haired Sakura into Deidara causing the two to turn pinker than Sakura's hair)**_

 _ **Stormie Rose: Good boy Itachi! You get Dango later.**_

 _ **Itachi: (smiles a bit with a lil tint of pink in his cheeks, finally going to be reunited with his true love….DANGO!)**_

 _ **Hidan: (Huffs and holds Stormie closely) Whatever, Like Favorite and Review.**_

 _ **Stormie Rose: please follow me on Instagram as well and subscribe to me on YouTube. I'll be posting videos to YouTube later XD (IG: stormierosie) (Youtube: ROSATiffany)**_


End file.
